18 Września 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.50 Sądne dni (11) - serial komed. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mimi (6-ost.): Potwór - serial dla dzieci 9.15 Miganki - program dla dzieci 9.30 Rzym 2000 10.00 IO Sydney 2000 13.05 Wiadomości 13.15 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (3) - telenowela dok. 13.45 Ładna historia! 13.50 Opowieści z Collegium Maius (3): Prawdziwy koniec XIX wieku - reportaż 14.15 Ładna historia! 14.25 Historia na taśmie filmowej: Wojna w Wietnamie (1966-69) - serial dok. 14.45 Sztuka urządzania przyjęć (1) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio IO Sydney 2000 16.30 Moda na sukces (1210) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (370) - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Studio IO Sydney 2000 19.00 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat i jego kot - film anim. 19.25 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: Hollyłódź na sprzedaż - film dok. 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Zemsta - sztuka A. Fredry, Polska 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sportowy flesz 23.25 Pojedynek - film obycz., W. Bryt. 1.05 IO Sydney 2000 5.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 6.00 IO Sydney 2000 10.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (25) - serial obycz. 10.50 McGregorowie (38/65) - serial przygod. 11.35 Familiada - teleturniej 12.05 Kulinarny wieczór kabaretowy - program rozryw. 13.00 Studio urody - magazyn 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (21) - serial obycz. 14.00 Dziwny świat - Lubsko 2000 - reportaż 14.25 Bajki dla dzieci słabowidzących: Złotowłosy - program dla dzieci 14.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Magiczny, kultowy - program 15.00 Złotopolscy (249) - telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (120) - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Studio IO Sydney 2000 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (49): 18 września 1944 19.25 Małe ojczyzny: Mój dom w dolinie - film dok. 19.55 Spotkania z balladą: Jubileusz w Kopydłowie (1) - program rozryw. 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Studio IO Sydney 2000 21.40 Dwójkomania 21.45 Szczur - dramat sensac., Polska 23.30 Ogród sztuk: Piękno bestii - magazyn kulturalny 23.55 Kino bez granic: Ethan Frome - dramat obycz., USA 1.35 Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Chopina (20) 2.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial animowany 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany prod. angielskiej dla dzieci 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial fabularny prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Z archiwum kuriera (powt.) 8.10 20 lat później (powt.) 8.25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 8.30 To jest temat 9.00 Kassandra - serial fabularny prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Nash Bridges - serial kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 11.15 Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 Fałszywy kadr 12.00 Historia kołem się toczy 12.30 Wesoła wycieczka 13.00 Telewizyjny Magazyn Przyrodniczy 13.30 Małe ojczyzny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości kuriera 15.33 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 15.35 Daleko od szosy - serial fab. 16.50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki... 17.00 Powstanie Warszawskie 17.10 Medaliści olimpiad 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny kurier mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 18.20 Saga rodów 18.40 Wybory 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wielka księga natury - serial animowany 20.00 Małe ojczyzny 20.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 21.30 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia 22.00 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 22.30 To jest temat 23.00 Pożarowisko - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 23.30 Clintonowie - władza, pieniądze i seks - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 0.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial animowany 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany prod. angielskiej dla dzieci 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial fabularny prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Program na bis: Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 8.30 To jest temat 9.00 Kassandra - serial fabularny prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Nash Bridges - serial kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 11.15 Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 Fałszywy kadr 12.00 Historia kołem się toczy 12.30 Wesoła wycieczka 13.00 Telewizyjny Magazyn Przyrodniczy 13.30 Małe ojczyzny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Twój problem, czyli pytanie do specjalisty 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Jak kochały... - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 17.00 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej - koncert finałowy 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Wizytówki - program Biura Reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wielka księga natury - serial animowany 20.00 Małe ojczyzny 20.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 22.30 To jest temat 23.00 Pożarowisko - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 23.30 Clintonowie - władza, pieniądze i seks - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 0.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Pokemon (6) - serial animowany 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła (8) - amerykański serial komediowy 8.30 Wysoka fala (29) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.25 Zbuntowany Anioł (80) - serial prod. Argentyna 10.20 Fiorella (30) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (50) - serial kom. 11.50 Dharma i Greg (10)- amerykański serial komediowy 12.20 Idż na całość 13.20 Świat według Kiepskich (42) - polski serial kom. 14.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 14.30 Twój lekarz 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (7) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (97) - ser. prod. brazylijskiej 16.45 Wysoka fala (30) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Fiorella (31) - serial obycz. prod. peruwiańskiej 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (81) - serial prod. Argentyna 20.00 Życiowa szansa (22) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Kto wrobił Królika Rogera? - film prod. USA (Film tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Graczykowie (29) - polski serial komediowy 0.10 Bumerang 0.40 Kurier TV 1.00 Na krawędzi kłamstw - dramat erotyczny Kanada thumb|left|80x80px 6.10 Porywy serca (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 7.00 Telesklep 7.15 Delty (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.35 Łebski Harry (85) - serial 8.00 Inspektor Gadget (75) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Kleszcz (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Kłamstwo i miłość (81) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Rozmowy w toku 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (73) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.20 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.25 Ładny dom - magazyn 13.50 Delty (33) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 14.15 Łebski Harry (85) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.30 Inspektor Gadget (75) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 15.00 Kleszcz (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Alf (16) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fakty i Konferencja prasowa 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 18.05 Porywy serca (28) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Valeria (7) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny (dla dorosłych) 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - informacje gospodarcze 0.05 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 0.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite (za zgodą rodziców) 1.05 Automaniak 1.35 Granie na zawołanie thumb|left|80x80px 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. amerykańskiej 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Garfield - serial animowany 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial animowany 10.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 11.00 Miłość i pieniądze - ser. 11.30 Gillette Sport 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.00 V max 13.35 Program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Garfield - serial animowany 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny - serial animowany 17.15 Szczypta smaku 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 18.55 Żar tropików - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 VIP - ser. sensacyjny 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Melanie Darrow prowadzi śledztwo - dramat prod. USA 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 0.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 0.30 Program muzyczny 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Riverdale - ser. 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Bali, Rycerze Zodiaku 8.55 Nie z tego świata - ser. 9.20 Beczka śmiechu 9.45 Słoneczny patrol - ser. 10.40 W obcym mieście - ser. 11.05 Wszyscy kochają Willy Woofa - film familijny, Niemcy 12.40 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian 14.25 Maria Emilia 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - ser. 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - ser. 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - ser. 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 W obcym mieście - ser. 20.00 Życie dziecka - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.40 Cudza krew (4) - miniserial sensacyjny, USA 22.35 Śmiechoteka 23.10 Igranie z ogniem - film erot. 1.00 Sexplozja 1.15 Zoom 1.40 Życie dziecka - dramat 3.10 Igranie z ogniem - film erot. 5.00 Teleshopping thumb|left|80x80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Tradycje: Folkopranie - reportaż 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 9.30 Fraglesy (2) - serial anim. 10.00 Artystyczne tandemy: Drobne, kobiece pismo - film obycz., Austria 12.10 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór kabaretowy (2) 13.05 Wiadomości 13.15 Radio Romans - telenowela 13.40 Piknik Dwójki w Świdnicy (2) 14.25 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (2): Przeszczep - telenowela dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Galeria: Dzicy wojownicy stepu - film dok. 16.25 Małe ojczyzny: Być Łemkiem - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsala (3) - serial anim. 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.15 Kronika olimpijska Sydney 2000 18.35 Radio Romans - telenowela 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwny świat kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Rewizja osobista - film psycholog., Polska 21.15 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXIV 21.30 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Budka Suflera 22.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty - film dok. 23.45 Przed Wielkim Konkursem: Album Chopinowski 0.10 Mój Kraków 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Ludzie listy piszą 1.20 Dziwny świat kota - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Radio Romans - telenowela 2.30 Rewizja osobista - film psycholog., Polska 3.45 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXIV 4.00 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Budka Suflera 4.30 Dialogi z przeszłością 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.30 Małe ojczyzny: Być Łemkiem - film dok. 6.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 08.00 Reporterskim okiem (21) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 12.00 Kalendarz wojny - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Medytacje - film dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Focus - poznaj świat (10) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Świat odkryć (18) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (17) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (18) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Sekrety gwiazd (25) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.40 Szczepan i Irenka: Pranie - serial animowany 7.45 Łapu capu (*) 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 8.25 Przyjaciele VI - serial prod. amerykańskiej 8.50 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 9.20 Pierwszy milion - serial 10.05 Cięcie - film akcji prod. amerykańskiej 11.40 Przepraszam, że żyję - film dokumentalny 13.05 Wujaszek Buck - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 14.45 Norymberga - dramat historyczny 16.15 Sugarland Express - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.05 Aktualności filmowe 18.35 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski młyn (*) - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap (*) 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 19.40 Łapu capu (*) 19.45 Minisport + (*) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe (*) 20.00 Zakazany gatunek - film science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 21.30 Shadoki i wielki nic 21.35 Capoeira na ulicach Brazylii - film dokumentalny 22.30 Uczeń szatana - thriller prod. amerykańskiej thumb|left|80x80px 07.05 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Jodie Foster - magazyn filmowy 07.35 Powiew pustyni (Passion in the Desert) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Lavinia Currier, wyk. Ben Daniels, Michel Piccoli, Paul Meston, Kenneth Collard (93 min) 09.05 Diabeł za skórą (Deal of a Lifetime) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Paul Levine, wyk. Kevin Pollak, Michael Goorjian, Esteban Powell, Shelia Lussier (94 min) 10.40 Jaguar - pożeracz dusz - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 11.35 Paryż - Warszawa bez wizy - komedia, Polska 1967, reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Mieczysław Kalenik, Pola Raksa, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jerzy Turek (92 min) 13.10 Galgameth - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Devin Oatway, Sean McNamara, Stephen Macht, Johna Stewart (96 min) 14.50 Potęga przyjaźni (The Mighty) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Sharon Stone, Elden Henson, Gena Rowlands, Harry Dean Stanton (100 min) 16.30 Bez czucia (Senseless) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Marlon Wayans, David Spade, Matthew Lillard, Rip Torn (90 min) 18.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.25 U.S. Seals - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Yossi Wein, wyk. Jim Fitzpatrick, Greg Collins, Justin Williams, Ty Miller (90 min) 20.00 Gołąbeczki (Sweethearts/Novios) - komedia, Hiszpania 1999, reż. Joaquin Oristrell, wyk. Juanjo Puigcorbe, Candela Pena, Juan Diego Botto, Maria Barranco (111 min) 22.00 Pokochać (Beloved) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Oprah Winfrey, Danny Glover, Thandie Newton, Kimberly Elise (165 min) 00.45 Szalona impreza (Can't Hardly Wait) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Deborah Kaplan, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Ethan Embry, Seth Green, Lauren Ambrose (97 min) 02.25 Mroczne miasto (Dark City) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Alex Proyas, wyk. Rufus Sewell, William Hurt, Kiefer Sutherland, Jennifer Connelly (97 min) 04.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.30 Zapach psiej sierści - film sensacyjny, Polska 1982, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Izabella Dziarska, Borys Arabow, Dobri Dobrew (100 min) thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Beavis i Butchead (7) - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość (11) - program dok. 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Metamorfoza (25) 12.15 Blite Size - program rozryw. 12.30 Ellen (12) - serial 13.00 Cosby (12) - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Sprigera 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu - serial 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Bite Size - program rozryw. 18.30 Wojny robotów - program rozryw. 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji - program rozryw. 20.30 Dilbert (11) - serial anim. 21.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie! (3) - program dok. 22.00 Strefa komedii: Magazyn sportowy - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Europa bez spodni (3) - program rozyw. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Mroczne tajemnice - thriller, USA thumb|left|80x80px 5.25 Top Shop 7.35 Sally - serial anim. 8.10 Top Shop 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela 19.45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela 22.25 Top Shop 0.10 Hot Shop 0.40 Playboy - magazyn erot. thumb|left|80x80px 3.00 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - strzelectwo 3.30 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - kolarstwo 4.00 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - boks 5.00 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - strzelectwo 5.30 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - boks 7.00 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - kajakarstwo górskie 8.30 IO Sydney 2000 - Pływanie 10.00 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - szermierka - finał szpady mężczyzn 11.00 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - kolarstwo torowe 11.30 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - judo 12.30 IO Sydney 2000 - kolarstwo torowe 13.30 IO Sydney 2000 - gimnastyka sportowa 15.00 IO Sydney 2000 - pływanie 16.30 Team Spirit 17.00 IO Sydney 2000 - kolarstwo torowe 18.00 Olympic Extra 18.30 IO Sydney 2000 - podnoszenie ciężarów 19.15 IO Sydney 2000 - judo 20.00 IO Sydney 2000 - gimnastyka sportowa 21.00 IO Sydney 2000 - pływanie 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 IO Sydney 2000 - boks 24.00 (na żywo) IO Sydney 2000 - wioślarstwo 2.00 IO Sydney 2000 - siatkówka plażowa thumb|left|80x80px 6.00 10.00 14.00 18.00 22.00 Serce dla serca - telenowela 7.00 11.00 15.00 19.00 23.00 Królowa dżungli - telenowela 8.00 12.00 16.00 20.00 24.00 Calypso - telenowela 9.00 13.00 17.00 21.00 1.00 Imperium kobiet - telenowela thumb|left|80x80px 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Stanisława Kostki 9.15 Papież na Węgrzech - film dok. 9.45 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Ptaki - film przyrodniczy 10.25 Paul Gauguin i awangarda rosyjska - reportaż 10.50 Poszukiwany poszukujący - film dokumentalny 11.25 Nagroda Cypraea w Sorento - relacja 11.45 Sao Luis - felieton 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Wielki Tydzień 4 - film fab. 13.05 Kosmos: Wenus - piękno planety - film popularnonaukowy 13.50 Filmujemy Czad - Afryka, tradycje, rozwój - film dok. 14.15 Odnowienie i pojednanie - program duszpasterski 14.30 Wierne ideałom - Msza za harcerki poległe w latach 1939-1945 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Królowa Pokoju - reportaż 15.35 Pilaszków - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Stanisława Kostki 16.10 Targi Edukacja 2000 - relacja 16.20 Ojciec Święty na placu Zwycięstwa - film dokumentalny 17.05 Drogami Europy: Montserrat - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 17.15 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczki - program dla dzieci 17.30 Tajemnica plemienia Loma 1 - reportaż 17.45 Medycyna rodzinna - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Przyjście Mesjasza 2 - film fab. 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek: Podwodny skarb - film dla dzieci 19.30 Kapłaństwo - film dok. 19.55 Konie polskie - impresja filmowa 20.05 W duchu pokuty - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Querido Matias - program muzyczny 21.40 Jest Polska, jest Sejm - felieton 21.50 Męczennicy franciszkańscy - film dokumentalny 22.25 Lubię tańczyć 2 - reportaż 22.50 Bez alibi - film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku